The safety and health risks associated with inadvertent needle sticks has long been recognized, particularly when the needles have come into contact with bodily fluids contaminated with an infectious disease such as HIV or Hepatitis. In light of the high risk of injury and possible transmission of disease, it is critical that individuals be protected from inadvertent contact with the needle tip after the needle has been used. Generally, needle and catheter introducer assemblies are intended as single-use devices and are disposed of after use. However, it is often difficult to properly dispose of a used needle while caring for a patient, especially under the stress of medical emergencies.
Procedures for removing a needle from a patient commonly require a technician to use one hand to place pressure at the injection site where the needle is being withdrawn, while removing the needle device with the other hand. It is also common for medical personnel to give higher priority to caring for the patient than to the disposal of a needle. Typically, disposing of medical needle devices without safety shields or caps requires a sharps container to be within reach so that attending medical personnel do not have to leave the patient's side. However, the events and/or distractions surrounding a particular treatment situation can result in needles not being immediately and properly disposed of after use or erroneously identified as being uncontaminated.
Consequently, under many medical treatment situations the chances for injury and/or infection due to an accidental needle stick or re-use of a contaminated needle is dangerously high. As such, a medical needle assembly that reduces the health and safety risks associated with improper handling and disposal of used and contaminated medical needles is needed.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a medical needle assembly that can be capped immediately after use, even under the stress of a medical emergency, in a quick, convenient and tamper-resistant manner.